26 SasuNaru
by veronika55
Summary: Egy levél, egy éhes Naruto, egy szerelmes Sasuke és csak egy ágy....


**1. Introduction**

Amikor elősször látták meg egymást újra 2 év után, tudták hogy sok változott meg és már soha semmi nem lesz úgy mint ré ezt egyikük sa merte bevallani.

**2. Trap**

Naruto ahogy meglátta a sötét hajú fiú arcán a mosolyt rögtön tudta hogy a párbajra kihívó levél amit ma reggel kapott nem csapda hanem tény. Végre eljött az idő. Most vagy visszahozza barátját vagy meghal.

**3. Blood**

Sasuke támadta meg Narutót elősször, akit a támadás váratlanul ért. Naruto már csak a vörös vért vette tudomásul ami a mellkasából szökik ki. Utolsó dolog amit látott mielőtt elájult Sasuke volt aki feléje rohan és könnyek szöknek ki a szeméből.

**4. Heal**

Naruto egy kis házikóbal tért észhez. Mellette az ágyon Sasuke ült és az ablakon nézett ki. Amikor észrevette hogy a szőke felkelt, rögtön felpattant az ágyról és elfutott.

**5. Paper**

Naruto utánna akart szaladni de ahogy felállt azonnal visszaesett a puha, fehér ágyba. Ahogy újból magához tért észrevette hogy az ágya mellett egy papírlap hever. Amint kezébe vette észrevette rajta Sasuke írását. Ezt az írást annyira szerette. Ez az írás mentette meg annyiszor a bukás elől (és Iruka-sensei büntetéseitől).

A szőke remegve vette kezébe a levelet:

„Feltételezem hogy utánnam próbáltál menni usuratonkachi. Mily szánalmas. Itt pár 100 kilométer körzetben nincs civilizáció tehát a menekülés kizárt dolog. Vizet a melleted lévő szobában találsz Ha kaját kérsz akkor meg kell várnod... "

**7. Starvation**

Ezt végig olvasva Narutónak megkordult a gyomra. Nemakarva rámenre gondolt. Ez még rontott a dolgon. Ha nem készül éhen halni akkor meg kell várnia Sasukét. Ez elég megalázó. Megint neki Uzumaki Narutonak kell kaját kunyerálni a mindenki szerint tökéletes Uchiha Sasuketól.

**8. Night**

Este volt már, és Naruto az ágyon fekve fütyórészte kedvenc dallamát. Ekkor lépet be a szobába Sasuke, kezében egy óriási piknik kosárral. Naruto elősször nem vette észre csak amikor a sötéthajú fiú megszólította.:

-Hé dobe, te egyáltalán nem vagy éhes?-

**9. Food**

-Sasuke! Te nem mégsem hagytál éhenhalni! Te vagy az én életmegmentőm...- kiabálta Naruto miközben Sasuke nyakába ugrott.

-Nem kell túloznod... Amúgy meg leszállhatnál rólam- sopánkosott az Uchiha. Naruto amikor észbekapott és eljutott az agyáig hogy éppen megölelte Sasukét elvörösödött és leült az asztalhoz. A kosárkában volt egy óriási adag lekvár és kenyér és mivel Naruto majdnem egy napig nem evett, a kaja egy- kettő elfogyott.

**10. In the storm**

Egyszeriben elkezdett zuhogni odakinn.

-Úgy látszik ma itt maradok aludni. Ez a vihar nem úgy néz ki mintha el akarna állni.- állapította meg Sasuke.

-Jól van de az ágyon én alszok.- mondta Naruto és átsétált a másik szobába. Sasuke kíváncsian nézett utánna, de Naruto egyhamar visszatétrt narancssárga pulcsijával a kezében. -Mivel hagytál egész nap várni a kajára kárpótlást kérek. Jösz velem játszami _Kérdezek és Felelsz.-_

**11. Annoyance**

-Hát.......felőlem játszhatunk egy kört. Orochimarujékkal nem nagyon szoktunk szórakozni.- felelte egy kis idő után Sasuke.

-Tehát. Az első kerdésem: kit csókoltál meg elősször?-kérdezte Neruto egy ravasz mosollyal az arcán. Sasuke egyszerre elpirult

-Te nem emlékszel dobe? Hisz te is ott voltál.-. Narutonak egyszer csak kapcsolt -Jaaaaj....Hát.....Izé....Ez most ciki-

-Na nem kell ezt annyira szégyelned. Őszintén szólva én élveztem. Na de most én kérdezek- szólt Sasuke egy óriási vigyorral az arcán.

**12. Questioning-**

-Tehát mi van veled és Sakurával? Történt valami köztetek?

-Nem. Sakura már nem érdekel. Ő most éppen Lee-vel jár. Én már másért akarok élni és erősebb lenni. - válaszolta komolyan Naruto

-Na most te felelelsz. Ha találkozhatnál most bár kivel Konohából ki lenne az?- Hosszú gondolkodás után jön a válasz:

-Talán Kakashival, mivel amikor utoljára voltam Konohába nála kellet aludnom mert a szomszédban valamilyen hülye gyerekek tüzijátékozott gyújtottak és közbe meggyúlt a lakásom egy része . Kakashi pedig felajánlotta hogy nála aludhatok közben ott hagytam a kedvenc vánkusomat - felelte egy kis szomorúsággal a hangjába Sasuke.

-Na de most én kérdezek. Ki az a valaki aki fontosabb neked mint Sakura?-

**13. I can´t**

-Erre nem válaszolhatok semmi képpen-

-De tudod milyenek a szabályok ugye? Ha nem felelsz akkor egy ruhadarabot le kell venned-

-Persze hogy tudom- monta Naruto miközben vette le narancssárga pulcsiját. Ekkor kattant Sasukenak mért ment a szobába érte.

**14. Tears**

Már olyan kérdések következtek ez után, hogy mindkét fiú már csak alsóneműben ült a földön (Narutonak fehér volt kis rókákkal és Sasukenak pedig fekete). Naruto következett a kérdésével:

-Kit öltél meg személyes okból? - ejtette ki amikor már késő volt. Sasuke szemeiben könnyek csillantak meg.

-Nii- san- rebegte ki rekedt hangon.

**15. Seeking Solace**

Naruto gyorsan oda ugrott Sasuke mellé, akit elősször látott sírni. Eddig mindig ő bőgte el magát. Végül áttölelte és vigasztaló szavakat suttogott a fülébe miközbe simogatta a hátát. Sasuke Naruto mellkasára hajtotta fejét, miközben tovább csurogtak könnyei az arcán.

**16. Childhood**

-Nem tudod elképzelni milyen szörnyen éreztem magam amikor megöltem az egyetlen embert aki szeretett és elfogadott olyannak amilyen vagyok. Mindenki csak az utolsó Uchihát vagy egy arogáns, beképzelt fiút látott bennem. Engem senki se szeret. Még te se szeretsz.-

-Ez nem igaz. Én mindig legjobb barátomnak tekintettelek. Te néztél engem mindig hülyének. Téged mindenki csodált, te voltál a legjobb tanuló és minden lány beléd volt zúgva. Èn pedik csak egy idegesíttő kis köcsög voltam akit mindenki utált mert bennem a kyuubi.-

**17. Eyes**

-Ezt csodálom benned. Soha nem próbálsz más lenni mint amilyen vagy. Nem mint azok a lányok, akik képesek lettek volna mindent megtenni értem, de amikor sor került rá akkor csak te cselekedtél. Te törekedtél arra hogy visszajöjjek és nem ők. Te eddzettél míg holt fáradtan nem estél a földre és nem ők. Ezért szeretlek téged és nem - mondta egy kis idő után Sasuke. Naruto szemei kikerekedtek a váratlan információk hallattára. Mélyen belenézett társa sötét szemeibe amelyekben vágy tükröződött.

**18. Kiss **

Egy pillanatra megállt az idő. Naruto megfogta Sasuke arcát amely még mindig a mellkasán pihent és hevesen megcsókolta. A szőke finoman megharapta tása ajkát aki azonnal beengette a szájába. Vad csók csatába kezdtek miközben Naruto nyelve lassan feltérképezte Sasuke száját. Eközben Sasuke simogatni és kényezgetni kezdte Naruto hasát aki akaratlanul is belenyögött a csókba a gyengéd tapintástól.

**19. Breathe Again**

Hosszú idő után el kellet egymástól szakadniuk mivel lélegezni is kell.

-Dobe mért nem mondtad rögtön azt hogy szeretsz? Megspóroltál volna vele rengeteg elmélkedést számomra- kérdezte szőke társától az Uchiha.

-Nézd mekkora a lehetőség hogy egy pasi fog engem szeretn,i akinek a föld összes lánya lábáinál hever.- mondta mosolyogva Naruto.

**20. Smile**

Sasuke viszonozta a mosolyt és közbe a gyönyörű tengerkék szemekbe nézett. Egyszeriben elkezezdte húzni Narutót az ágy felé.

-Mit szólnál ha ma éjszaka feleznénk az ágyon?- kérdezte a sötét hajú. Naruto ezeken a utalásokon csak elmosolyodott.

**21. Dream**

Naruto úgy érezte magát mint egy álomban. Itt van most egyes egyedül egy elhagyatott helyen Sasukeval aki most éppen egy ágy felé hurcolja. Előbb valták csak be a másiknak hogy mit éreznek és most, most már ez. Hihetetlen. Ez volt a legtitkosabb vágya már éveken keresztül és most teljesül. Mivel a játék során mindkettőjükön már csak alsógatya volt ez egyszerűsített a dolgon.

**22. Love**

Sasuke lefektette Narutot az ágyra és még egyszer megcsókolta. Utánna a füléhez hajolt és gyendéden megharapdálta. Lefelé haladva nyelvével megnyalta Naruto állkapcsát és a nyakon hol erőssebben hol gyengédebben szívta a napbarnított bőrt. Naruto ajkait csak gyönyörrel teli sóhajok hagyták el.

**23. Expectation **

Sasuke már nem bírta tovább, boxeralsója kezdett szűk lenni. Gyorsan megszabadította magát a zavaró ruhadarabtól. Naruto csodákozva vette észre, hogy az Uchiha éppen megyabadította boxerétől és csak a száját használta. Utánna már csak azt látta hogy a porcelán bőrű fiú a lábainál térdel és a férfiasságát nyalogatni kezdi.

**24. Lollypop**

Sasuke úgy érezte mintha egy Naruto ízű nyalókát nyalogatna. Eközben a szőke torkát kélytől teli nyögések hagyták el. Ez még jobban felizgatta Sasukét. Egy kis játszadozás után a szájába érezte a fiú ízét. Ezután rajta volt végre a sor. Utoljáta végigrajzolta nyelvével a Kyuubit fogvatartó pecsétet, amit egy nyögéssel jutalmazott Naruto. Ezután tágíttani kezdte a szőkét. Az első ujjat érezve magába Naruto fájdalmasan felsikoltott. A második egy kis idő múlva csatlakozott az elsőhöz majd a harmadik is.

**25. Together**

Sasuke lassan Narutóba hatolt. Majd ahogy megszokták mindketten a helyzetet. Elkezdett a szőkében óvatosan és lassan mozogni.

-Csak ne fogd magad vissza- szólalt meg Naruto fojtott hangon. Több nem kellett az Uchihának. Rögtön megnövelte a tempót a szőke boldogságára. Minél gyorsabban mozogtak annál hangosabban nyögött Naruto.

Egyszerre mentek el mind ketten. Sasuke fáradtan esett Naruto mellé az ágyra.

-Szeretlek Sasuke...-ezek voltak Naruto utolsó szavai mielőtt elaludt.

-Tudom usuratonkachi- felelte Sasuke és áttölelte társa napbarnított bőrét


End file.
